Let's dance to the music?
by sherlock1921
Summary: Harry, Ruth, Paris and dancing.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's dance to the music.**

 **I have been asked to re-post my stories.**

In the course of his life Harry Pearce had been to lots of places, many of them he'd never expected or wanted to be. He'd endured the hell of Northern Ireland, losing friends and colleagues, some in circumstances that if he dwelt on them for long would have surely made him lose his mind. From there he had plunged headlong into the incestuous, depraved world of West and East Berlin where he had learnt the trade of murder, lies and double dealing that had made him the man he was today.

The man that he had ultimately come to despise, but none the less the man who had become the colossus of the British Security Services. The man who was feared but given grudging respect even by his bitterest enemies. The man who had no perceivable weaknesses.

And now because of circumstances that he had failed to control he found himself in a place that he had hoped, even dreamt he might be one day. Outside the window the Eiffel Tower lit up the night sky. The stars behind it shone brightly in heavens of deepest blue. It was an impressive view, the kind that was featured on postcards, the kind of view that stayed with you forever. But as he looked across the room at the woman whose dark hair was spread across the pillow he knew that this would be the picture that he would recall as he lay dying. Sleeping soundly she shifted slightly as he slid back into the bed besides her resting her head against his naked chest. Sleep lent her features a serenity and stillness that was rarely present in her everyday life, for she was a woman of passion, a woman of ideas whose whole life was bound up in uncovering the hidden and the clandestine. Hers was a mind that very rarely found repose but right now as he wove his fingers through her hair she sighed and snuggled in closer to him. The smile on her face indicated pleasant dreams, dreams he hoped were about him.

He'd not planned for this to happen. In fact all the plans that he'd made were to prevent this. When he'd learnt Section d were expected to accompany the Home Secretary to Paris to discuss mutual concerns regarding the ongoing situation with refugees in Calais and perceived threats to the Channel Tunnel he had refused point blank. The Home Secretary had made it clear that refusing was not an option but had allowed Harry to pick and choose who he took with him. It was then Harry realised that he had to make a decision that would upset one member of his team a great deal.

He had called them all into the meeting room and explained the circumstances. Explained that because the Foreign Secretary would also be attending the Home Secretary had decided that he must have a full entourage with him. As he had said

"Bloody politicians, always needing their egos massaging!"

He'd gone on to explain who he would be taking with him and what their roles would be. They had all looked expectantly at him waiting for him to tell Ruth what she would be doing. They were all aware that Harry and Ruth worked well together, that Ruth was special, that Ruth was the one person that Harry seemed to trust implicitly. He'd then dropped the bombshell telling them that Ruth would be staying on the Grid where he felt she would be more use. The shocked faces that looked back at him showed that they were all confused by his decision and he quickly dismissed them before they could voice any concerns or questions.

Along with the others Ruth had stood and gathered her papers together her face a blank. As she reached the door he had asked her to remain as he wanted to talk to her

"I'm sorry to spring that on you Ruth. I should have had the decency to talk to you before the others. But I do think that you will be better employed here."

"Forget it Harry" she'd replied "You don't have to explain anything to me. As you say best if someone is left to hold the fort. And who in their right mind would want to go on a trip to Paris? Anything else Harry because I'm really up to my neck in it at the moment. I swear if Six try and palm any more work on us I'll scream."

And with that she was out of the door and back at her desk. Over the next few days he began to feel more and more uncomfortable as the girls going on the trip began to talk non stop about the shopping, the sight seeing and the fun they intended to have. Even the boys seemed to be swept up in the general jollity that pervaded the Grid. On a couple of occasions he had very nearly called them all together and told them he'd changed his mind and that Ruth would be coming with them. But he knew that he couldn't do that. Ruth in Paris with him was an explosive mixture. It was the stuff of dreams. Dreams of an erotic and sensual nature. Dreams that pursued him most nights. Dreams that he longed to act upon. But _self control_ and _self restraint._ His enemies were always looking for weaknesses that they could use against him and any indication that he cared for Ruth Evershed would put her in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been decided that all the foot soldiers would travel on the Euro Star whilst the Home Secretary, the Foreign Secretary the head of Six and Harry would fly. Harry had baulked at this idea, made it perfectly clear that he would travel with his team a notion that had caused Jools Silviter a great deal of amusement at the final planning meeting on the eve of the trip.

"Still pretending that you're one of the boys eh Harry? Waste of bloody time old man. They'll hate you anyway. Best to keep a distance from them. After all their lives are in your hands. Now let me see who you're planning to bring." he said as he picked up the top sheet of the briefing papers "Interesting choice Harry."

And with that the obnoxious pest had wandered off to annoy someone else. Harry was not surprised to see that he had gravitated to Oliver Mace. The two men were peas in a pod and Harry wouldn't trust either of them as far as he could throw them.

Despite coaxing from the Home Secretary Harry remained firm that he would travel with his team commenting that as the security of the tunnel was part of the remit it would be good to gather first hand up to date information. And that he would gather that information which was preferable to second hand any day. Even the Home Secretary found this argument difficult to dismiss and so the next day a tired, disgruntled and travel dusty Harry Pearce found himself standing in the foyer of their city centre hotel. Why in God's name they weren't staying at the embassy he didn't know but at this moment he didn't care, he just wanted to get to his room wash, change and have a drink.

He was talking to Adam, outlining the agenda for the first meeting tomorrow when he saw Adam's eyes narrow and a look of surprise flit across his features.

"Adam, Harry, how are you both" Seems we made better time than you."

Taking a deep breath in order to stop himself shouting and or swearing Harry turned slowly around

"Ruth what are you doing here? I thought that I'd ordered you to stay on the Grid?"

He couldn't fail to notice how she'd blanched at the word _ordered_ and he cursed himself for speaking before his brain was fully engaged. How did she do that? Only she could make him reveal how he truly felt about situations.

"Not my fault Harry, instructions direct from the Home Secretary. I didn't know until this morning, I hardly had time to think let alone contact anyone. One minute I was at home the next I was on the plane. I only just had time to ask my neighbour to keep an eye on the cat. So don't have a go at me Harry, speak to the Home Secretary!"

And with that she had reached round him and pushed her room key onto the reception desk. Harry was stunned. Not so much by her speech as by the frisson of heat that had shot through his body when her arm had nudged his as she was placing the key down.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on Adam?" he'd hissed. "Are my orders to be totally ignored by all and sundry? Sort it out Adam! Get her on a plane back to London now!"

And with that he'd snatched his room key from Adam and stormed off in the direction of the lifts. Adam sighed he was getting bloody fed up being in the middle of this game of ping pong Harry and Ruth were playing. Sooner or later someone was going to have to say something and he was very much afraid that it was going to be him. God Forbid!

Half an hour later Adam knocked on Harry's door silently praying that the older man was a little calmer because he was going to blow a fuse when he heard what he had to say. Apparently the Foreign Secretary had been singing Ruth's praises, indicating that he thought he might take the chance while they were in Paris and poach her from Five. Then expressing his surprise that she wasn't included in Five's party. The Home Secretary had gone into overdrive and insisted Ruth be included. After all he had commented he needed to be surrounded by the best of the best!

When this news was imparted to him, Harry he was furious but after Adam had spent an hour pouring good whisky down him, talking him down and agreeing that all politicians were asses he slowly accepted he would have to make the best of a bad job. He would just keep his distance from Ruth. And so it had panned out. Ruth had proved invaluable during the talks, charming everyone she spoke to, surprising them with her insight and knowledge. The Home Secretary was thrilled preening himself and bathing in the glow of her brilliance. Harry just brooded and sulked,jealous as he watched the French kissing first Ruth's hand and then as the talks progressed her cheeks. Bloody French!

It was the last night and there was to be a reception at the Elysée Palace. All the girls had managed to take a couple of hours off and gone shopping, coming back giggling, carrying bags and chattering ten to the dozen.

No one had expected there to be a problem back home that required Harry's expertise. When he wondered would the hell that was Northern Ireland leave him alone? Malcolm had contacted him assuring him that he didn't need to return, that he had set up a secure line and that it would be in fact quicker to do it remotely. All he asked was that Ruth was responsible for the technical side of things. Harry was aware that Malcolm was right but …...

In the end Malcolm had taken the whole thing out of his hands and contacted Ruth directly. And so they found themselves in the lift going back upstairs. Ruth had excused herself for a moment as she went to her room to collect her laptop not even bothering to change out of here evening dress, Her only concession to comfort being kicking off her shoes behind the waste-paper basket. Harry had taken off his dinner jacket and tie but he left his shoes on as he paced the room taking a conference call as he shouted out information to Ruth, telling her what he needed and she had quickly put it all together in a neat little package that she encrypted and quickly sent off to Malcolm. Somehow in the middle of the chaos she had found time to order tea and sandwiches. Her long dress had swished around her legs as she had walked to the door to collect them and Harry was distracted as he appreciated the way the dress clung to her figure.

They'd made small talk as they waited for Malcolm to get back to them. He tried to prise from her just what she had got up to that afternoon, she's told him it was girly things and he'd backed down not wanting to push her. When Malcolm got back to them saying that the information had been of great use and that the crisis had been averted they'd exchanged tired smiles and Ruth looked at the clock.

"It's only half past ten, What shall we do?" she'd asked.

Shrugging as if he didn't care he'd said

"It's too late to go to the reception. I'd say call it a night."

She'd perked up at that, all traces of tiredness vanishing.

"You mean we're free for the rest of the evening? Right Harry get changed, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Don't just stand there! Move!"

And with that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's dance to the music

Chapter Three

Harry stood in the middle of his suite quite taken aback by the sudden change in Ruth. Where had that injection of energy come from he wondered? What did she intend to do? Why would she want him to change? With all these thoughts running through his mind he found his feet taking him into the bedroom where he choose a pair of dark chinos, a soft blue shirt and a navy v neck sweater. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he hoped he would pass muster. Whatever she had in mind he intended to go along with it. They were owed this. And he told himself everyone would think they were at the reception. He'd told Adam to leave their names on the guest list just in case they finished early and Ruth was able to attend. So no one would know, it would be just a few hours they took for themselves away from the chaos they inhabited.

And he'd argued with himself he was strong enough, experienced enough, had enough self control and self restraint not to act on any deep seated yearnings he had. Not that he thought any opportunities of a romantic nature would be forthcoming. Ruth plainly thought of him as her friend, a friend who just so happened to be a man, but not as a man she could be interested in, not in that way. So by the time Ruth came back he had convinced himself that he was totally in charge of the evening, that everything would be just fine. That it would just be two friends spending a couple of hours together.

True to her word Ruth was back in fifteen minutes changed into a light summer dress with spaghetti straps. It was light green with a fitted bodice and tiny pearl buttons that went from just between her breasts to the hem just above her knees. He didn't remember ever seeing so much of her on show and he was speechless for a moment.

"Come on Harry, but ditch the sweater, it's warm out there. I've checked out a side exit so we can slip out unseen."

Ever the good spook he thought.

They walked down the street together and Harry didn't mind at all when Ruth slipped her arm through his, he didn't say anything about it he'd just moved a little closer to her. He'd asked her where they were going and she laughed and said she wasn't sure, but as they were in Paris she was sure they'd find somewhere. So they'd walked through the streets of Paris together, pointing out sights and sounds, commenting on smells, enjoying anonymity and the freedom that fate had given them.

They only stopped walking when they came to a park filled with people. In the centre there was a band stand with a band playing music as the crowd laughed, danced or simply sat and listened . Across the street from the park there was a small bistro with tables set outside. It was still very warm out and Harry was pleased that he had taken Ruth's advice and not put his sweater on. Indeed he rolled his shirt sleeves up to the elbow. They sat at one of the tables, when the waiter came for their order they'd decided on a bottle of good white wine and a single plate of finger food to share. As the wine and food arrived Ruth leant over to take a Salmon Rillettes and the movement sent the strap of her dress slipping down her shoulder. Harry was transfixed.

Sitting back sipping her wine Ruth said "I love this city." she may or may not have meant to say it out loud "We used to do this all the time when we were here." she continued as she'd looked up at the stars, "Just walking around, sitting out at places like this, people watching, talking. Of course, most of the time we drank water, or soft drinks...we were very good at making a glass of something last for hours."

He couldn't help himself he had to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue

"When was that then Ruth, recently? Where you here with a group or just one special person?"

"Oh nothing like that Harry" she replied " A group of us from Oxford came over, we stayed in youth hostels, it was fun. We spent nearly a whole summer here. We'd only meant to be here a month but its Paris isn't it?"

He struck him then with some force that at the time Ruth and her friends were enjoying a carefree time in Paris he'd been killing and trying not to be killed in Ireland. There was so much against him getting to know her better. Dare he take the risk, did he have the right to take that risk.

They'd sat in silence then sipping wine and nibbling quiche and other assorted tidbits; just enjoying the moment, just enjoying being together.

"It seems like another world here, doesn't it?" remarked Harry out of the blue.

Ruth nodded her agreement as she took another sip of her wine before she put her glass back down onto the table. Harry watched as she played with the drops of moisture on the surface of the glass, her fingers running up and down it lightly. What possessed him to do what he did next he was never able to say, but he had stretched out his hand, placed it over hers against the glass, capturing her fingers gently "It's a better world because I'm here with you." His voice had been so soft that he could hardly hear himself over the music, but the blush on her cheeks and the look in her eyes told him that she had heard him, and that she wasn't alarmed at what she'd heard. "I could stay here all night." he'd added, just as softly.

When she spoke her voice had matched his "That would be …...lovely Harry."

They continued to sit in silence, just content with one another, exchanging glances as they did on the Grid. And all around them the party went on. They didn't need to talk, they both realised that something was shifting in their relationship and they were coming to terms with this new thing. This new way of being together. After a while Ruth turned her attention to the revelry across the street. Men and women were dancing with enthusiasm, the men turning and spinning the women in every conceivable direction, the women all to often appearing to defy gravity as they moved this way and that. Harry caught her look of rapt attention and followed her gaze "Do you want to dance? He asked and she turned to him with an embarrassed grin on her face.

"Oh I couldn't dance like that Harry."

"Of course you can" his reply was matter of fact. "It's easier than it looks, all you have to do is follow my lead."

She laughed self consciously as he stood and offered her his hand. "I'm really not a good dancer Harry."

"Then let me teach you. I can teach you a lot if you just let me Ruth."

The silence hung in the air between them and Harry worried that he had pushed to far,to fast but Ruth laughed and allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her across the road to the midst of the dancers.

It was a long time since Harry had danced because he wanted to, had danced with a woman because he chose to. Before it had been stiff waltzes amidst the formalities of balls and official receptions. But under the stars with Ruth it had been as if the years dropped away and he was back in his youth dancing with his best girl. And in spite of her protests and denial Ruth had taken to it like a duck to water as she moved gracefully under his tutelage, her dress flaring as she spun, her hair fanning around her face. After the first song he pulled her close leaning into to talk directly into her ear so that she could hear him "Another one?" he asked and she nodded, eyes shining indicating that she was enjoying herself immensely.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's dance to the music

Chapter Four

The second dance passed the same as the first but when it was over, the band went straight into a slow song and the couples around them moved closer to one another, swaying to the music. Almost without thinking Harry had smoothly spun Ruth towards him so that she ended up pressed against him. Instinctively her free arm slipped around his waist and the other had found its way to rest between his shoulder blades, while he had moved his hands so they clasped her waist. She looked up at him, suddenly uncertain, and his look had been a question too. Wordlessly asking her if this was okay, if they should continue. In reply she rested her head against his shoulder and he knew he had his answer.

Midway through the song she lifted her head and he saw the question in her eyes, had understood that the spell that had seemingly woven around them so far that night had been dented "Harry" she whispered " What are we doing?"

He knew what she meant but he found he couldn't formulate an answer, he didn't want to fully break the spell, so he simply said "We're dancing Ruth, just dancing."

She opened her mouth, perhaps to say something, but she stopped when his hand moved from her waist back to her shoulder. The strap of her dress had slipped down again and he traced the path it had taken with the tip of his finger before coming to rest on the strap itself. Then he pushed it up to the place it belonged very, very slowly. His finger lingered before it travelled up again, this time tracing the length of her jaw, and then his hand gently cupped her chin. Slowly, taking his time, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, he lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers.

Like the night around them the kiss was warm and easy, long and languid and Harry felt Ruth press closer to him, slide her arm up and around his shoulders to caress the back of his neck. His hand at first stayed on the small of her back before moving up slightly to where her dress began and beyond, feeling the smooth skin of her back underneath his hand. Her mouth had opened under his and their tongues slid against each other, teasing tasting, dancing, inviting each other.

When they finally drew apart she returned her head to his shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers and they continued to slow dance until the band stopped playing and the couples around them moved away. As they stood swaying together Ruth whispered to him "The bands stopped playing Harry; there's no more music."

He didn't answer for a moment before he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "I think that I will hear music for the rest of my life Ruth, I don't think I will ever not hear music but as you have pointed it out it might be time to go."

Sighing deeply Harry took her hand and they walked silently back to the hotel. They'd seen no one they recognised on the way back,had been seen by no one. Harry felt confident enough to keep hold of Ruth's hand as they entered the hotel and by mutual silent agreement Harry led Ruth to his suite. Neither had spoken, perhaps Harry ruminated they were both frightened that the spell that had rewoven itself as they walked through the silent streets of Paris would be broken once more if they spoke. Ever the gentleman Harry opened the door and stepped aside to allow Ruth to decide if she wanted to enter. She moved to the centre of the room and he followed closely behind, closing and locking the door. Crossing the room slowly towards her never breaking eye contact his first act when he was once again close to her, was to again push the strap of her dress up, just as he had in the park.

A wry chuckle passed her lips "Isn't that supposed to be going the other way?"

She'd spoken in jest but he looked at her seriously. "Is it?" She's looked surprised at his question. "I need you to be sure about this Ruth, I want you to understand how important this, you are to me. I need you to know that this means so much to me. I don't want you...or us...to do anything that you might regret. I care deeply about you Ruth and I hope that you might care a little about me. As far as I'm concerned this will not be, could never be a one night stand."

"I'm not going to regret this Harry." Her voice was low and husky. "God, if you knew how long I've wanted to do this..." Even as she spoke her fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt. He was startled to realise that the slight touch of her nimble fingers had spurred him into action. His lips found her temple first moving down her cheek slowly before finding her mouth again. Just as in the park there was no desperation, no hurrying, just a slow burning of passion as their tongues danced together once more.

From there it had been a natural progression as clothing had been shed amid kisses and caresses interspersed with words of affection and admiration. As Harry laid a now naked Ruth on his bed his breath caught in his throat and he had to take a moment to calm himself.

"Is everything al-right Harry?" she muttered "I can go if this isn't what you want..." and she'd made to get off the bed.

The movement more than her voice had snapped him out of his absorption and he leant into to kiss her passionately his arms around her as he pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Don't ever imagine that I will regret anything that occurs between us Ruth" he said "You are my safe haven, the object of my passion and my adoration. You make me a better man than I could ever hope to be."

And he had buried his face into her neck sucking avidly at that special place where he could feel her pulse thundering. As they rose to that pinnacle that all lovers find together and just before he crashed down emptying his life force into her, he uttered in his head the words _I love you Ruth Evershed_ for he knew it was to soon for him to say them out loud to her.

And now as she slept soundly he started to plan what his next move would be. To plan how he would keep her. He regretted that they hadn't gone to her room because it meant she would have to get up and sneak along the corridor, at least she had her own room so no one would be missing her. Tomorrow he would fly back with her, making sure they sat together on the plane and then he would engineer it so she rode back to the Grid with him for the de-briefing. That would give him ample time to ask her if he could see her tomorrow night. At her place he thought, yes a take away, a bottle or two of good wine and Ruth in his arms. He sighed and allowed himself the luxury of imagining that that fantasy could become the norm.

He was not stupid or naïve enough to think they didn't t face many obstacles but he had never been so determined to make a relationship work. She stirred in his arms as he gently captured her lips once more,his body stirring making ready to catapult them once more to the special, private place they had found together.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

An anonymous office somewhere in central London approx thirty hours later.

"These are very good Peterson. Yes I can see them being most useful. You weren't spotted? You are sure of that aren't you? This must remain between us for now."

"Yes sir, for a man of his reputation Mr. Pearce was surprising easy to follow, he" and here the man laughed quietly "He seemed to have his mind on other matters. He never once checked to see if he was being followed or did even a visual sweep of his surroundings as they were sat outside the café. And when they began to dance I would hazard a guess that he was not taking any notice of anyone or anything other than his companion."

"Yes, yes I see that. After all the evidence is here in front of me. Did you manage to get any surveillance equipment in their rooms? "

Peterson explained that he had thought that planting anything in their rooms would have been too risky as all the rooms occupied by Section D were routinely swept twice a day. Here he'd made some fatuous remark about "Entente Cordial" being alive and well and living in Paris laughing at his own wit. The silence that greeted his flippant remark was tangible and for maybe the first time he looked, really looked at the man across the desk. The naked look of disdain and loathing was there albeit briefly before the man joined in the hollow laughter, smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

He continued masking his growing discomfort as best he could "Can I ask how you knew that something was going on. How you knew they were a couple Sir? I'd heard that they were close, that he paid heed to her advice, that she was brilliant but no one ever intimated that it went further than that. In fact just lately the gossip was that their friendship was cooling. That they were much more formal with each other,"

"God you youngsters!" barked the man sitting across the desk from him "I along with Harry was a spy while you and your colleagues were in nappies, and I hazard a guess that you were still in short trousers while we were risking our lives operating in the old Soviet Block. We were real spies! None of this namby pamby nonsense that prevails these days. I watch people Peterson, I gather intelligence and store it up here." Here he tapped his head. "You'd be surprised what people give away without even being aware they have. A glance here, a softer word there. Leaping to the defence of a junior officer a little too quickly. Hanging about in the corridor on the off chance that the self same junior officer might just happen to be walking your way. Meetings on a bench by the Thames just a little too often for them not to be planned. I could go on."

"Can I ask Sir are you responsible for Miss Evershed joining Section D in Paris when Mr. Pearce specifically ordered her to stay in London? And just how did you manage that?"

"Aggh that." And here the man's voice could only be described as sneering. "Politicians my young friend as just so predictable. Walking egos most of them. It's well known that the Home Secretary and the Foreign Secretary despise each other. Just a word here and there about the Home Secretary's team for the talks not being up to speed, not being as strong as the one the Foreign Office was taking and hey presto! Miss Evershed is on the plane before Harry got even a sniff of it. And then just a little manipulation back here in London to throw up something that Harry would need the fragrant Miss Evershed's help with, that and a good pinch of _kismet_ and mission accomplished!"

"Now tell me Peterson what's the latest state of play? Where are our subjects now?"

"Well as you know Sir, Mr. Pearce travelled back on the plane with the official party and he and Miss Evershed rode back to the Grid together in his official car. When the rest of the team arrived back there was a quick preliminary de-briefing and then he sent the whole team home with instructions to take twenty fours off, Red Flashes permitting. Miss Evershed left with the rest of team, Mr. Pearce staying on for a couple more hours."

"And where are they now?"

"Well Mr. Pearce went home briefly, emerging with an overnight bag. He got into his car and drove to Miss Evershed's address stopping on the way to pick up a couple of bottles of wine and a Chinese take away. He's still there. The latest intel is that all the downstairs lights are out and about fifteen minutes ago Miss Evershed's bedroom light went out. If I had to hazard an opinion I would say he was staying the night."

"And all this can be verified? There is hard evidence to back this up? I want all the latest on my desk tomorrow morning. And the surveillance carries on until I say otherwise. And Peterson this goes no further. If I hear just one whisper about this I will hold you personally responsible." Here the voice took on a menacing, sardonic tone "And you don't want that do you? Now go get out of my sight."

Peterson stopped, his hand grasping the door knob, taking a deep breath and summoning up all his courage he turned to face the man across the desk "Just one more thing Sir if you'll allow me?" Having received a curt nod of agreement he quickly carried on before his courage failed him "Why are we gathering this intel? I thought that Harry Pearce was above reproach, was a loyal as they come, was dedicated to the service. So why?"

"Because you moron, knowledge is power! Now I repeat, get out of my sight. Now!"

As he walked down the obscure corridor Peterson reflected that he may very well have just made the biggest mistake of his life. He'd been flattered to be approached by the man he'd left in the office and had readily agreed to his requests without giving much thought to the consequences...but now. He now realised that he was in very muddy waters and that he'd have to take steps to protect himself. He suddenly felt very dirty.

When he was alone the man poured himself a large brandy and poured over the photographs in front of him sipping the drink he said to the air in the room.

" Ever the romantic eh Harry?I knew if I waited long enough I'd find a way in. A way to bring you to heel. Well Harry Pearce let the games begin!"


End file.
